


Doggy Dads

by godimissthe2000s



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppies, fluff so tooth rotting you'll need a dentist, it's so cute, so intensely fluffy, theyre a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godimissthe2000s/pseuds/godimissthe2000s
Summary: Aaron, Spencer, and Jack go to the animal shelter to pick out a puppy, it's very wholesome
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Doggy Dads

A symphony of barking and meowing greeted Hotch and Reid as they pushed open the doors to the animal shelter. Jack, unaffected by the noise, in fact more likely thriving on it, almost bounced with excitement in front of them. When Aaron and Spencer had finally given in and agreed to get a puppy, Jack nearly imploded. They were rewarded for their consent with the most adorable excitement bursting from the young boy all week. Now that they were finally here, they were afraid their son might actually hurt himself in his euphoria.

Yet, they walked slowly, opting to watch him nearly run up to the front desk. He turned around, motioning for the two men to go faster so he could just get to the puppies already. 

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" asked the bubbly young woman behind the counter. She had a bright purple Adopt Don't Shop t-shirt on and a name tag that read Brandy. She gave Jack a sweet smile, his inability to contain himself clearly amusing her. It was a safe bet that she knew why they were here.

"We'd like to look at your puppies," Hotch said, his tone showing his own amusement at his son. 

"Right this way," Brandy said before leading the way down a hall to the left. As they walked Jack held both his dads's hands, all but pulling them down the hallway. Behind him, Spencer gave Aaron a look that could only be described as, well, happy. Both men reveled in this moment. It wasn't often they got a day that was so purely good.

Though they had both bad their doubts about whether or not Jack could handle the responsibility, they were glad they said yes. After careful consideration they realized how good it would be for him. Jack didn't have any siblings and with Aaron and Spencer gone for work all the time, they worried about him getting lonely. Having a companion to be with him at home and to go to Jess's with him when they were on a case would give him some stability and comfort. If they just so happened to also kind of want a dog around, well that was just an added bonus. 

The two had been a bit preoccupied in their thoughts and hadn't come back to reality until Jack let out a high pitched squeak when they came across a particular kennel. Inside was a whole litter of tan, white, and black puppies. They all had ears that flopped over and long bodies and they seemed to waddle more than walk. 

"These are our cowboy corgis. They're a mix of regular corgis and blue heelers, they're immensely loyal and protective but also like to cuddle," Brandy said as she picked one up, offering it to Jack to hold. "Their ears will straighten out with age and their legs aren't as short as a typical corgi's but they're still adorable grown."

The boy giggled furiously as the puppy he held licked at his nose. Aaron and Spencer laughed with him at the wholesome sight.

"Oh Aaron make sure to get some pictures for Garcia she'd kill us if we didn't," Reid reminded his husband as he pulled out his phone. Aaron chuckled and took the device from him, instead going to the video option and hitting record.

"Okay Jack are you ready to pick one?" Hotch asked as he pointed the camera towards the young boy who was currently drowning in puppy kisses from the whole litter. He gave an excited nod and got up in front of the cage to get a good view of each candidate. Hotch turned the camera towards his husband who was giggling fondly at their son's very tactical decision making process. 

This plan seemed to fall apart though, because soon they had all returned to falling over themselves for his attention. One, however, stood to the side and looked at him. When Jack approached and sat down, the pup waddled onto his lap and plopped down as if it had done so a million times before. The boy looked up at his fathers with a glimmer in his eye.

"This one!" he announced joyfully. The puppy in his arms was one of the larger ones, light tan with a white belly and paws, a pink bow on her neck to identify her among her siblings. 

"Would you like me to take a picture of the whole family?" Brandy asked, the sweet, genuine smile still lighting up her face. 

"That would be great thank you," Aaron said as he handed her the phone. Him and Spencer knelt on either side of Jack, who stood in the middle holding the happily panting puppy. She handed the phone back to Spencer who immediately made it his new background. 

While Aaron filled out all the paperwork Spencer took Jack to the little shop in the front area to pick out some toys and accessories. He found himself taking out his phone again to film the way the boy let the puppy choose it's own toys, though he did make the decision when it came to which bandana to pick. Eventually they rejoined Aaron in the entryway, a bag full of dog supplies in hand and Jack trying to tie the blue bandana with the little yellow stars around the pup's neck. 

Finally, they hopped in the car, everyone buckled in and the new puppy sitting contently in Jack's lap. Reid still couldn't stop taking pictures, it was just too cute not too.

"So, what are we thinking for a name?" Aaron asked.

"How about Doctor? You know like The Doctor?" Spencer suggested.

"You can't name a dog after your own credentials," the other man chuckled.

"Yeah valid point."

"What about something like Moose or Bear?" 

"That works on bigger dogs but she's only gonna be at most forty pounds."

"What about Squashnut?" Jack interjected. Aaron and Spencer exchanged a look in the front seat, trying to contain their laughter. 

"You know what buddy? You may be on to something," Aaron said.

After a long car ride full of tossing around and refining names, the Hotchners finally walked through the door of their house, watching fondly as their puppy sniffed around its new home. Again, Reid took out his phone and took one more photo before sending a quick text to Garcia.

_To: Garcia_

_Meet Pumpkin, the newest Hotchner_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going off to college in two days and im going to have to leave my dog behind and that makes me so sad and this is how im coping, and yes the dog that they get is the same exact kind as mine because I love her so much


End file.
